


Delirious

by wiiimzy



Category: Danny Saucedo, Eric Saade (Musician)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, M/M, Song fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/wiiimzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this on Tumblr: Do you take prompts? If you do can you write a deric one of delirious? Or maybe one where they cudle and Danny sings delirious to Eric? Idk if you even take prompts but I got suden Deric feels and you were the only one that wrote about them i could find so please please please? :) </p>
<p>So this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

He was so lucky.

This is what all those songs he sang was about. This. Right here. Lying with Eric all around him, cuddled up in his space. Danny was never good with talking about how he felt. He preferred singing. Eric’s eyes had gone a bit droopy, it had been a long day. The minute they had came home to Danny’s flat they had just fell onto the bed and stayed there for a good half hour before Danny pulled Eric closer and wrapped his arms around him. Eric had sighed blissfully and his lips had lit up, making Danny’s heart warm with pride at his ability to affect Eric in that way. A breath. Hot air from Eric’s lungs caressing Danny’s neck, tickling the little hairs.

 The lyrics fell over his lips before he could stop himself.

_"I’m dreaming in stereo_ __  
Sleeping with the lights on  
Switching to hyper-mode  
Real mightily and slow"

Eric turned his face into the pillow in embarrassment. Danny had never sang to him before and to be honest he didn’t know how Eric would react. It was such a cheesy move, but Danny needed this. A bit more hesitant he continued.

__  
"Speaking in tremble low  
Watching the horizon  
Shifting from indigo  
To silver and gold"  


Their relationship had never been very verbal. Friends had became lovers through physical action rather than descriptions of emotions. It had just been obvious that they should be together. Everyone could see it.

__  
"Smiling to everyone  
Bumping into strangers  
Passing the morning crowd  
Thinking out loud"

The body tangled up in his own pulled closer and a hand snaked its way into his as a kiss was pressed to Danny’s neck and Eric’s eyes met his again. His heart began beating faster and a smile spread on his face.

__  
"How did I get here  
When’s it gonna happen  
What’s the scenario  
Where do I go"  


Nowhere. He needed to go nowhere when he had everything he needed right here in his arms.

__  
"Happy stories are only half the truth  
But I know its better than I ever knew  
Before you"  


Grey. Life before Eric was grey. Now there were bright colours wherever he looked. Right now was gold. Gleaming gold. Precious.

__  
"It’s how you got me now  
Delirious Delirious Delirious  
I’m ten feet of the ground  
Delirious Delirious  
Never coming down"  


Eric’s face was bright pink, matching the sky outside the window. Danny could tell that he was overwhelmed and embarrassed by the attention. He could understand why. This was so unlike them.

__  
"I’m starting to crack the code  
Swimming in your colours  
Checking my telephone  
Every second or so"

When he thought about it he couldn’t even remember asking Eric how he felt for him.

__  
"Playing D’angelo  
Waking up the neighbours  
Singing them love songs  
Singing them wrong"  


They just were. As if God had spun two pieces of thread into one without explaining how or why. DannyandEric were one.

__  
"It’s something beautiful and something new  
These transitions that I’m going through  
With you"  


The dimple in Eric’s still pink left cheek was highly visible. One of Danny’s first favourite pastimes when their friendship was new was to sit with his face really close, so close that anyone else would feel uncomfortable, and poke it. Eric had never thought it was strange though, just laughed and smiled harder, making the dimple deeper.

__  
"It’s how you got me now  
Delirious Delirious Delirious  
I’m teen feet of the ground  
Delirious Delirious Delirious Delirious Delirious Delirious"  


One day when they were sitting in a restaurant next to each other, waiting for a friend who’d gone off to wherever, Danny hadn’t cared. Eric was smiling about something silly. Danny had pulled his head closer to start poking the dimple. Eric had turned his face and their lips had met for the first time.

__  
"I sore towards your atmosphere  
I’m flying in a state of grace  
Baby I’m halfway there  
My state of mind  
My point of view  
My inner sights are pointing to  
You"  


It hadn’t shocked them. It hadn’t moved them in the slightest. They belonged together and figured it out without knowing how and why.

__  
"Oh yeaah  
Delirious Delirious Delirious  
I’m teen feet of the ground  
Delirious Delirious"  


They had never even said the three little words. But they both knew they were true.

__  
"I’m dreaming in stereo  
Sleeping with the lights on"  
  
Danny stopped singing and was greeted with an awkward silence. Eric’s stare was holding him and the anxiety was eating him alive. He had laid his heart out for the first time. Now it was up to Eric to make up his mind of what to do with it. Seconds that felt like hours dragged by before Eric’s hand pulled Danny’s face closer and kissed his nose.

"You," one more kiss “Are the cheesiest boyfriend ever." The two men both smiled at each other. “And I love you too."

Bliss.


End file.
